


We All Get A Second Chance, Don't We?

by write_read_play



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_read_play/pseuds/write_read_play
Summary: Twenty-somethings Robin and Regina have been living together for years but her new demanding job drives a wedge in their relationship. After Robin confesses a mistake, can Regina find it in her heart to forgive him? Inspired by Lenny Kravitz's "It Ain't Over 'Til It's Over."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2 for OQ Angst Fest. Satisfies Prompts 7 and 22. 
> 
> Thanks to Babylawyer for the edits. <3

Regina runs one fingernail absentmindedly over a thick dent in the oak dining table over and over. She doesn’t meet his eyes, can’t bear to look at him right now, even as he sniffs loudly, blowing his nose on a tissue. She should feel grateful that he’s repentant, that he’d had the sense to confess his infidelity, and that she’d heard the story from the horse’s mouth instead of one of his rowdy, chauvinist friends.

“I…” she starts but her mind goes blank. Her mouth is dry, it feels all cottony. She wants to shout obscenities at him, but she knows it won’t help the situation. What’s done is done. Still, she should say something, shouldn’t she? “I trusted you,” she says quietly.

To his credit, Robin is a broken mess of a man. He’s remorseful as he tearfully whispers utterances of _I’m sorry_ and _I never meant to hurt you_ and _I’m so sorry Regina, please, you have to forgive me, it was a stupid mistake_. They leave his lips over and over again, like a broken record theneedle repeats the same verse. He’s now begun choking on his sobs, and she still can’t bear to look at him.

Her eyes fall closed as her hands come up over her face. She muses about the fact she can still smell the remnants of the hand lotion she’d tested on her skin when she was at the mall earlier.

* * *

It had been just another regular weekend. She’d gone out for her weekly manicure, then went shopping for their weekly groceries, before stopping at home to drop the bags off. He had been in the shower, so she’d poked her head into the bathroom to let him know she was going to the mall to buy a few of those scented three-wick candles they both loved so much. He’d sounded off, but she’d chalked it up to him being tired, knowing as she did that the shower and a fresh cup of coffee would quickly fix that. Before she left, she prepared a fresh pot just for him and left him a note, telling him to enjoy and to relax, she’d be back soon.

She returned home feeling blissful and completely relaxed. She called out from their entryway, “Babe, I’m home! Want to order Chinese for dinner?” There was no answer. Frowning, she called out his name, and watched as he appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, looking as guilty as a dog who’d eaten the Thanksgiving turkey all by himself, bones and all.

“What’s going on?,” she asked, feeling a twinge of anxiety she couldn’t really explain, other than that it was a gut feeling.

His eyes welled with tears, and that sensation in her stomach began to burn. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Whatever it was, this didn’t look good. Robin rarely cried or got upset. “Regina love, please sit down. There’s something I need to tell you,” he responded, wiping his nose with the side of his hand then dragging it across his jeans. She’d pursed her lips and frowned at him, reaching for the box of tissues and handing it to him. “Sorry,” he murmured, then gestured to their table. Their apartment was so small, they only had to take a few steps into the dining room. The sound of chairs scraping across the tiled floor echoed dissonantly as they sat down across from each other. Robin put the box of tissues off to one side, then began to tell his tale.

* * *

It happened six weeks ago.

They’d been growing distant, had even _almost_ broken up. Robin had been steadily becoming more and more irritated with their situation, ever since Regina had gone to work at Gold Industries. GI manufactured and sold heavy-duty multi-function office machines. He’d never liked the fact that Regina had been recommended for the job by one of her ex-boyfriends, Daniel, with whom she’d kept in touch.

Robin had always felt jealous of their friendship. It didn’t even matter to him that Daniel was bisexual and had been involved with someone else, a sheriff named Graham, whenever he saw the way Daniel made Regina laugh, it bothered him.

It had been just another evening that they’d discussed and agreed would be perfect to enjoy some quiet time and reconnect. Robin had bought her a thin bracelet adorned with a tiny arrow every three links. Everything was ready and all set up. There were candles burning, soft music playing from their living room, and the lights around the apartment were dim. He’d borrowed a few silver warming dishes from the restaurant he was head chef at, and had prepared her a special dinner. He’d worked most of the day, and after his ten-hour shift the night before, which had ended sometime after one in the morning, he’d been a little grumpy because of the sleep deprivation. But just the thought of Regina walking into their small home, imagining the look of adoration and love on her face was all he needed to sigh and power through. And so it was almost expected that he’d be furious when his cell phone dinged with a new message from Regina:

_I’m so sorry, babe, but they need me to work_

_extra hours tonight and I said yes._

_We could use the money so I didn’t hesitate_

_when Lenny asked. Raincheck on our dinner?_

_Love you. R_

 

Robin was pissed. This was the fourth time since she’d started working at GI that she’d cancelled on him because she’d been asked to work late. While yes, they certainly could use the money, he wished that Regina would put her foot down from time to time and say no to her boss and yes to him. His minded drifted as he imagined her laughter whenever Daniel said something funny, her hand coming up to his shoulder as she doubled over.

“Fuck this.” He took off the apron angrily, and threw it over the warming dishes. Blowing out the candles, he stripped along the way then stepped into the shower, letting the cool water calm his burning temper.

When she’d climbed into bed later, well after midnight, Robin pulled her to him, pressing his body against hers as his hand wandered underneath her tank top to caress her breast, his thumb lazily stroked her nipple. Her sleepy answer was apologetic, “Mmmm, not tonight babe, I’m exhausted.”

The problem wasn’t that night. The problem was that it had happened so many times, Robin couldn’t actually remember the last time they’d had sex.

The next Friday night, he’d come home early from work, stopping at a Redbox rental booth to pick up a movie they’d both been waiting for on video, when her text came in:

_Gonna be super late again tonight, babe. I’m so sorry._

_I know we had plans. Will make it up to you, promise._

_All my love-R_

He’d scoffed indignantly and dialed John’s number. His friend answered on the second ring, and invited him to join him for a game of billiards nearby. Without hesitation, Robin grabbed his wallet, keys and a jacket and locked up his home.

* * *

There was beer, so much of it. Pitcher after pitcher kept being placed on the bar-top nearest to their pool table. The air was thick with smoke, and Robin’s eyes burned. He laughed as the blue chalk he was using on his cue fell out of his clumsy hands, ignored John when he called him a dumbass.

As Robin bent down, a woman’s ankle stepped into view. He recognized the tattoo. After all, he’d been with her the night she impulsively decided to get it on her eighteenth birthday one balmy August night. Resembling a bracelet, the scripted line went all the way around her leg an ended with a tiny black bird instead of a period. It was a quote from _The Raven_ by Edward Allen Poe. “Marian?,” he asked, smiling back at her in greeting when he rose.

“Hey Robin, it’s good to see you,” she said. “How’ve you been?”

Nodding he says he’s been great, everything’s wonderful. John eyes them knowingly as they sit at the bar together, talking for hours. He finds out she’s only in town for two weeks on a business trip. They agree to have dinner the following night, and when she excuses herself to use the ladies room, John calls him a dog but Robin waves him off. “We’re just friends, asshole. I love Regina.”

“Right. You love Regina. Don’t act like I haven’t been noticing the flirting going on here tonight.”

Robin flips him off and swallows what’s left of his beer. Marian returns and says she’s ready to go home, and when Robin offers to give her a ride to her hotel room, she tells him she’s already called an Uber, and that he should consider taking one home, too.

* * *

He forces himself to drink three bottles of water then waits for an hour in his car, scrolling his social media mindlessly before driving home carefully. He shouldn’t have drank so damn much. This is one of the reasons Regina doesn’t care much for his friends; they never worry about stopping him when he’s had enough.

As he opens the door, he tosses his keys and wallet onto the entryway table, his bladder feeling ready to explode. He rushes to the bathroom to relieve himself as thoughts drift back to Marian and their plans tomorrow night. Robin tells himself it’s fine—dinner with Marian is fine because they’re _friends_ — _just friends_. He’s in a committed relationship with Regina, but then his cock twitches when he thinks about how good Marian looked tonight. _So damn good_. He shuts his eyes, trying to block out memories from when they’d dated in high school. He tries not to think about the way her skin tastes (slightly salty and so different from Regina, who always tastes sweet, almost like caramel). When he’s finished, he leans forward, resting his head on his forearm before straightening up, washing his hands and heading to bed.

Only to discover that Regina isn’t even home yet.

* * *

Robin meets Marian the next night at a local burger place she always loved going to. They spend their time catching up, and it’s all very innocent until he feels her bare toes sliding underneath his jeans, skimming along his calves. He should stop it, he really should but instead, he remembers how it was nearly two in the morning last night and Regina wasn’t there, in bed with him. So he lets it go on. When she asks if he’s seeing someone, Robin shrugs and allowing his emotions to get the better of him, he says, “No one special.” The lie feels bitter on his tongue, the bile rising in his throat but he pushes it down. He’s so convinced that Regina and him are over, or at the very least, that this is the beginning of their end, that he does the one thing that will make his ego feel better about himself. Flirting with Marian is the only thing dulling his pain right now, as he eases into the belief that he’s already lost her.

He can’t think about that so he pulls Marian into a kiss as they wait for their cab.

By the time they’ve made it inside, they’re all over each other, their lips only parting long enough for her to pant out her hotel address, as he sucks on her neck.

Robin’s a wanker for doing this to Regina, to the woman he loves, who’s only working hard for their benefit, but then his mind flashes on an image where she’d pulled Daniel in for a hug when he congratulated her on her new job, even though Graham had been standing there too, offering his well wishes. Suddenly Robin’s not in control right now. His dick is making all his decisions tonight and it’s on a mission. He needs to get laid and Regina is…working. He grimaces, but doesn’t stop, not even when Marian asks him if everything alright. He just nods and keeps kissing her sloppily, undoing the buttons on her top nimbly. 

He has the sense to bring condoms with him, and when she turns the lamp on the night stand on, he asks if it’s okay that they keep it off. He doesn’t want to see her, doesn’t want to acknowledge what he’s about to do, what he’s already done. He just wants to feel her, and pretend it’s the woman he loves.

The first round is over quickly, but the second and third, he lasts much longer, and then he slithers away to the opposite side of the bed, his back to Marian. They don’t speak. He dozes off for a few hours before waking with a start. Reaching for the night stand where his cell phone sits, he picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand.

He pushes the home button and sees two missed texts from Regina, sent a few hours ago, saying she got his note and that she hopes he’s having fun catching up with John.

He feels like an absolute asshole. How could he have done this to her? He gets dressed quickly and walks out into the cool night air, his heart racing with anguish with what he’s just done.

Robin doesn’t answer any of Marian’s texts for the remainder of the time she’s in town. He pretends like it didn’t happen, and every night Regina does come home on time and hugs and kisses him, saying how much she’s missed him, images of Marian sweaty and writing beneath him flood his mind.

He buys Regina extravagant bouquets of flowers and has them delivered to her at work. He helps out around the apartment without being asked, and most importantly, he keeps his hands to himself. One night when she attempts to get closer to him, he rejects her, claiming that he was sorry but that he’d already masturbated twice that afternoon and wasn’t in the mood. Kissing his shoulder, Regina says she understands and she promises him they’ll work through this hump. She tells him she’s sorry, that she never expected to love her new job as much as she does, plus she enjoys bringing in the extra money because they can finally begin to build their savings for the house they’re considering buying.

Robin doesn’t say a word. He wishes the earth would swallow him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 for OQ Angst Fest. Satisfies Prompts 3, 5, 44, 46, and 50. 
> 
> (Part 1 posted Friday, Part 2 posted Saturday.)
> 
> Thanks to Babylawyer for the edits. <3

When he finishes talking, he looks at her. She doesn’t look at him, instead he watches her as she scrapes her fingernail over a dent in the table. “Regina. Please, say something, love,” he sniffs.

He remembers simpler times earlier on in their relationship, namely when they’d bought this very table secondhand off Craigslist, thinking they’d replace it soon once they had more money, only it had turned out to be a solid table, defects and all. He’d planned to surprise her by giving it a makeover, sanding it down and painting it one solid color. All of those small things about their lives seem trivial after this bomb he’s dropped on her. His hand itches to reach out for hers, to hold it firmly, and swear that he will _never_ do anything like this again. To promise that the ache he’s been living with feels like a giant hole in his chest, that he will do whatever it takes not to lose her. But the look in her eyes as they stare at her nail going over that dent ensures he remain silent, and he keeps his hands exactly where they are.

“I feel like I don’t even know who you are anymore. I was such a fool,” she finally says and sniffs, angrily wiping a tear that escapes. “I really thought you loved me.”

“I _do_ love you,” he insists. She scoffs so he repeats himself, “Regina, _I do_. If there was _anything_ I could say or do to take it all back, make everything the way it was, I would do it in a heartbeat,” he affirms ardently.

She shakes her head and after several minutes, her rich brown eyes finally meet his cool blue ones. “It’s not that simple, Robin. I don’t trust you anymore,” she says, her voice cracking at the end.

They remain silent for several minutes more. The only sounds heard in the kitchen come from the wall clock ticking away and the low hum of the refrigerator.

They’d lived in this apartment for almost four years, having moved in together their last year of college. Robin had gone on to culinary school as Regina waitressed often, breaking to work temp jobs when they became available to keep themselves afloat. It turns out that earning business degrees didn’t qualify them for very much in a job market that required more advanced education to earn any kind of salary that would truly make a difference in their lives, which is why Robin had chosen to return to school and Regina kept working happily, never pressuring him to get a job.

They knew early on that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but had been taking their relationship one day at a time. Regina knew that one day Robin was going to propose to her, and she’d always loved him unconditionally, in good times and in bad. In a lot of ways, it already felt like they were married, and Robin felt that the bond they shared would be able to withstand anything. Even a mistake of this magnitude. He’s so certain of it, that they’re unbreakable, that nothing could sway this belief. Which is why the next words out of her mouth are as shocking to her ears as they are to his.

“I’ll be moving out,” she says matter-of-factly.

It throws him. The sob that leaves his lips, followed by the slump of his back toward the table, almost breaks her resolve. It hurts so much and he’s more than just sorry; he’s gone and broken her trust and it dawns on him that that’s not something that can be repaired with ease with Regina. She no longer speaks to her own parents because they decimated her trust in them.

“Please Regina. Please, don’t leave me. I’m a bloody fool, I’m a fucking mess without you. I…I thought…,” he sobs then takes a few deep breaths before stammering, “I th-th-thought that if I told you, if I came clean, you’d find it in your heart t-t-to forgive me, somehow.”

Taking pity on him, she stands and grabs a glass from the cupboard. Filling it with fresh water, she places it on the table in front of him. He thanks her and takes several sips, not caring that some of it is coming out the side of his mouth, dribbling down his chin sloppily and onto his shirt, which is already wet with his tears. 

“I thought you loved me,” she says quietly and scoffs, as she takes her seat again. “I feel so stupid. Is this what you were doing whenever I was working late? When I was working hard for _our future_?”

Robin’s eyes close as he shakes his head. He pulls another tissue out and blows his nose. “Please don’t to this. Don’t move out, Regina. It only happened the one time. Please. I do love you, I love you so much, I don’t know h-h-how to _stop_ loving you. If you’ll just give me a chance, give _us_ a chance, I promise, _I swear to you,_ I won’t ever give up showing you how much I love you, how much I respect you, how much— _how much you mean to me_!,” he finishes in anguish.

She clucks her tongue and gives him a stern look then purses her lips into a straight line. “Funny those things never crossed your mind when you were _fucking your high school girlfriend_ ,” she hisses angrily. “You…” she shakes her head in disbelief. “I thought you and I were forever. I let myself believe…we were…” Tears fill her eyes as she looks at him. “Soulmates.” 

The look on her face, the hurt, the pain he’s put her through is heavy. He wants to fix this, wishes he’d never gone out that night, wishes he’d have communicated with her more, told her how her absence had been affecting the way he viewed their relationship. They’d once been so close, he was convinced they’d always be that way. Even now, as repentant as he is, he knows he will fight for her. Because they are soulmates, through and through.

His body shakes again, wracking with violent sobs, the shame of what he’s done bearing down. He opens his mouth, tries to say something— _anything_ —but nothing comes out. Instead he takes a long sip of his water then whispers, “If you feel you need to go, that’s alright. But please, promise me one thing?”

She looks at him expectantly, one eyebrow rises in question. His hand comes up and rubs over his eyes as he forces himself to take deep breaths before he speaks. “Sleep on it, would you? Let’s not end this— _us_ —tonight. You and me, we’ve got a good thing going, yeah? Better than good, in fact, because we _are_ soulmates, Regina,” his voice cracks and he pauses to take another sip of water. “You’re my best friend, my lover, my whole world. So please, take some time, take _however long_ you need, just…” He sighs. Squaring his shoulders, he says, “Nothing can break us apart. You know that as well as I do.”

Her steely silence is hard to read. He watches her, waiting for her to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead, she stands and walks out of the kitchen and into their bathroom. He can hear the sound of water running, splashing against the sink. He hears the rattle of their wobbly towel rack (he really needs to tighten those screws), then the door opens and she returns to the kitchen and lets him know she’s going to stay with a friend tonight. “Which friend?,” he asks quietly. She says she doesn’t know, but that it’ll either be Ursula or Mallory, and that she’ll text him when she gets there.

“Does anything I’ve said tonight make any difference?,” he asks quietly.

Regina pulls her coat on slowly as she considers him, one arm coming up to pull the ends of her hair out the back. “I’m not sure. All I know is I need some space right now.” 

* * *

Robin manages to get some rest with the help of a sleep aid, but when he wakes up, he’s got a monstrous headache. He glances over at the empty space on their bed where Regina normally sleeps and the pain hits him all over again. He knows her better than anyone else, or so he’s always thought, but his careless stupidity and unwarranted jealousy have thrown him into this mess, and he has only himself to blame.

Regina had only been working this hard to help them attain one of their bigger goals together as a couple. They’d been talking about buying a house together for at least two years, and this was a way for her to contribute more, to help make that dream a reality. And _this_ is how he’s repaid her.

His heart aches. He’s a shit, a right bastard for doing this to her, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she never wanted to see him again. He certain he’s successfully wrecked his relationship, so he does the only thing he can right now: sits on their bed, hunches over and sobs as he watches the tears run off his nose and onto the floor. When he looks over at their dresser, he sees a photo of them taken a year ago, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her cheek right next to his. It makes him sob harder.

He stays that way for at least twenty minutes, until he’s had enough for now. Forcing himself, he gets up and wipes his face as he steps over to the closet to get dressed. He tells himself to pull it together, because she hasn’t given him her final answer, not yet. And even if Regina decided she was finished with him _(_ his eyes look up and he says a silent prayer: _dear God, please don’t let her be finished with me, it would destroy me)_ , he _is_ prepared to fight, to show her he’s most certainly _not finished_ with her. As he walks into their kitchen, he thinks of all the ways he can woo her again. Recalling the earlier, less complicated days of their relationship, a smile tugs at his lips while the coffee brews, loud drips echoing inside the pot.

The jangle of keys turning the lock on the front door startles him, and he stands ramrod straight, his expression sober. The only other person besides the apartment manager who has a set of keys to their apartment is Regina.

He looks at her, hoping she can see the love in his eyes. She moves a little closer, dropping the keys and her purse on the table, then stands before him.

She’s not wearing a lick of makeup, and she looks like she didn’t get much sleep, dark circles visible under her eyes. Her skin is splotchy, like she’s been crying, and he feels even worse. He tells himself he’s a heel for doing this to her. It is his fucking fault she’s like this; he’s broken them.

“Good morning,” he says.

Ignoring his greeting, she asks, “Did you mean it?”

“What?”

Her hand wraps around one of the chair’s backs for support.

Licking her lips, she looks him square in the eye and says, “Last night, when you said you didn’t know how to not love me. Did you mean it?”

Robin licks his own dry lips, and he answers somberly. “Of course I meant it, Regina. I meant every word. _I love you_. I always have, and I always will. I’m just a bloody fool who made a fucking awful mistake. One I guarantee I will never make again. And I’m willing to do whatever it takes, _anything_ , to gain your trust again. I know it’s going to take some time, but… I’m in it. I’m with you. Always.” 

She stares him down, doesn’t blink for a good long while. It’s unnerving, but he knows that with Regina, considering the depth of his betrayal, if he wishes to be taken seriously, he’s got to fully own up without backing down.

Nevertheless, he realizes it’s early, they’re both tired and had a rough night, so he asks her if she’d like a cup of coffee.

She nods and thanks him, and as his back is turned to her, preparing her cup just the way she likes it, she says, “Okay.”

Confused, he turns and repeats dumbly, “Okay?”

“Yes,” she nods. “I won’t move out. I’m not going anywhere.”

Robin lets out a breath of relief he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. His smile could light up the room, but Regina doesn’t echo the sentiment, so his smile tapers off into his prior somber expression.

Pulling out the chair, she sits down and says, “We still have a lot to work through, but… You were right last night. We _are_ very deeply connected, and you are my best friend. And, as my best friend, who admitted to fucking up royally, I’m going to give you this one chance to win me back. I want to believe in you, Robin. I want to believe in us again. But it’s going to take some time.”

“Of course, I understand,” he agrees, offering up a silent prayer of gratitude that this isn’t over. He needs to feel her so he braces himself for her rejection and takes the few steps toward her anyway. “Would it be alright if…I hugged you?,” he asks tentatively, knowing fully that she might reject him, that she might not be ready to be close to him physically. But Regina surprises him when she gives the faintest of nods.

Closing the distance between them, his arms go around her waist as he breathes her in, his eyes close on their own and he takes a moment to just feel _her_. His hands come up and cradle her head, as his thumbs stroke her cheeks. He rests his forehead against hers and tearfully says, “I love you. We will get through this together. I love you so much, and I promise I will never do such a thing ever again. Regina, I…”

Her eyes fall closed as her hands come up to take hold of his wrists. “I know,” she whispers.


End file.
